Needs of the Many
by ThySwanACrow
Summary: A little collection of one-shots I have decided to make based on Fable 3! Please read and review!
1. Guilt

Chapter 1: Guilt

He knew that they would hate him. The woman who introduced herself as Kalin looked at him as though he were salvation for her people when Logan shook her hand and said the words,

"I promise."

It made him feel sick when he knew that he would not be able to fulfill that promise after the blind-seer told him of the Darkness that would soon siege Albion, his Albion.

The blood of all of his subjects would be on his hands. The king could not, no would not let that happen. So he decided a few sacrifices had to be made.

It was either his people, or the Aurorans who lived in far off lands out of his rule. But that still didn't stop the guilt that started to gnaw away at Logan like a belvarine.

Great Avo he wished there was a way he could help the Aurorans, but the Royal Treasury's gold was already slim and he could not afford to lose a coin if he wished to even have a hope of saving his kingdom. The crown grows heavier and heavier on his head as the days until the attack grow fewer. Logan could only imagine what was happening to the poor desert people he left for dead. But if a few had to suffer it was for the needs of many.

**A/N: I'm going to try to do little one-shots at least once a week. Reviews would be VERY much appreciated!**


	2. Monster in King's Clothing

Chapter 2: Monster in King's clothing

The young princess stood in the Throne Room, staring at her brother with pleading eyes.

_Please don't make me choose._ They tell the King. She couldn't be made to pick who were to die, these innocent people or the man she loved. The eyes that looked back were not those of her older sibling, but those of a cold monster that would not be defied.

The monarch said in a harsh tone to his little sister,

"I will give you until the count of five, or I will choose and they will ALL die."

The teen desperately looked around the room. She looked at the innocent people, who were pleading for their lives before her,

"One," Her brother mercilessly started counting off

She looked at her love Elliot who was telling her to choose him and let the people go,

"Two,"

She had only tried to stop Logan from killing the protestors, who had only wanted to get their message to the king that they weren't happy. Why does she now have to suffer?

"Three,"

The princess could here the impatiens in her brother's voice. She quickly looked at her choices again. The protestors were now crying about how they had children.

"Four."

She had made her decision and slowly pointed toward Elliot. Logan looked and quickly told the guards to take him away. His sibling quickly ran over and grabbed Elliot's hand and said she was sorry. Elliot was quite as the guards hauled him out of the room to be executed.

The princess snapped. There was a horrible rage in the pit of her stomach that was threatening to go off at any moment. She had to release some of the steam so she turned toward the thing that was suppose to be her brother and said in a near yell,

"I will NEVER forgive you for this!"

The king was unfazed and simply replied quickly

"Good. Then you will never forget it."

Whatever that thing was standing before her, was definitely not her sweet, gentle, and loving brother. It was some sort of monster in king's clothing.

**A/N: okay I know there are a million and one fan fictions on the Elliot/protesters decision but I felt I had to put in my version. So there you go! Again reviews are much appreciated!**

**~Alliekat**


	3. Choices

Chapter 3: Choices

The Queen of Albion was now sitting straight in her throne staring at the fallen king that she once called brother. Walter began by addressing Logan,

"Logan, former king of Albion, you stand accused today of crimes against the kingdom and its people." Walter paused then looked back toward the throne that the queen was sitting on. All of her allies stood around her.

"Those who brought you to justice will now speak."

Sabine, the leader if the Dwellers, stepped up and spoke up first,

"There's not a soul alive in the kingdom who hasn't suffered for his glory. And plenty who've died for it. I says, let him have some death of his own."

Next it was Benn Finn's turn; he stepped up in front of the queen and began,

"Look, I'm not one for lopping heads off, but we saw Major Swift executed like it was a bloody circus act! He deserves nothing less as far as I'm concerned."

The blonde soldier turned toward the accused at the end of his little speech.

Page does the unexpected when she gave the hero queen her input on the situation,

"But aren't we better then that? Isn't that why we fought to be here now?" She paused gesturing around the throne room,

"I've seen what Logan has done to this city. People starving to death, children forced to work…, but killing him now won't solve anything!"

Lastly, Kalin, the Auroran, stepped up to give her advice,

"It's not my place to decide his fate. But his betrayal condemned many of my people to death. He promised us salvation then left us to face the Darkness alone."

The fuming woman stepped back for the queen to begin making her decision. But, all of the sudden Logan spoke up,

"I had good reason to break that promise. And I had good reason for the crimes you claim I committed."

He paused then looked into the queen's eyes and continued.

"The day I returned from Aurora I received a visit from a blind seer, Theresa our mother's guide." The queen was shocked. How come Theresa has never told her of this before?

"She showed me the future of this kingdom; the Darkness in Aurora is coming here, bringing death, destruction, the end of our way of life."

The queen just sat there for a moment taking it all in.

_Why would Theresa not speak anything of this? If the Darkness from the caves are coming here what am I to do to stop it? _The queen began to panic thinking of the Auroran cave and the shadow monsters that attacked her and Walter. Logan was still explaining his actions when the queen began truly listening again,

"… sacrifices I had to make, I did them to protect Albion. If a few had to suffer, it was to build an army. If a few had to die it was to save a country!"

To finish his plea Logan said,

"I have spent YEARS preparing for this attack. Let me stand by your side now and all my soldiers will be yours to command. Let us face the coming Darkness together."

Walter looked at me and stated worriedly,

"If this is true…if it's really coming here… we're all in grave danger."

It was time for Albion's queen to make her decision. He gave her one last statement,

"You have the power over life and death, sister. Now choose."

To kill Logan would make everyone happy but on the other hand he would be of great use to her when the darkness came. She looked once more at the fallen king, but now she didn't see a monster in king's clothing, instead she saw a man that was broken, and only wanted to help his country. This was the brother she knew. The queen came to her decision and stood up,

"This is not the time for revenge. We need your help, Logan."

Boos and hisses echoed around the throne room as Walter said,

"The queen has made her final decision. Logan's life will be spared."

The hero began to walk down the steps from the throne as her brother said,

"I know you will never forgive me for the things I have done. You told me once so, remember?" The queen reached her sibling and replied,

"Of course I do."

**A/N: yay chapter three in one night! It took forever because I wanted to put exactly what they said. Well, Reviews are appreciated! Until next update**

**~Alliekat**


	4. Revaltions and Revolutions

Chapter 4: Revelations and Revolutions

Logan was once again fretfully counting every single gold coin in the treasury when he heard the first cannon ball hit Bowerstone. He quickly strode out of the treasury and into the war room where he looked out the massive window and saw a large pillar smoke rising from Bowerstone Old Quarter. He was still staring with wide eyes out of the window when one of his advisors meekly walked into the room and began to tell Logan how revolutionaries were in the bay and trying to take the port.

Now, Logan had no clue who had been orchestrating the revolution, because Major Swift wouldn't leek any information before his rather unfortunate execution. No matter who was leading it though, Logan decided he would end the coup tonight.

He promptly told the advisor to get out and to order more troops into the city. He added,

"Also, if you find the leader of this attack bring them to me ALIVE."

The advisor quickly hurried out of the room to carry out his king's bidding.

Who were these people to be telling him that he was doing an unsatisfactory job at protecting the kingdom? He could only do so much with the Darkness bearing down on them.

Logan moved back to the window and just stared towards his Albion as the smoke and explosions were getting closer to his castle. He began to realize that who ever the people were that wanted to over throw him, they would get to the castle soon.

The king felt as if his world was falling apart around him as he saw the numerous buildings collapsing and all the fires starting. He was getting dizzy and stumbled over to the map of Albion and put his hands on the sturdy wood outlining the table.

Once the monarch felt better he picked up a little house that was laying in the miniature version of Bowerstone market and began to examine it. He would not show fear when the rebels came for him. In fact he figured he may as well go out fighting the traitors.

Then the unexpected happened. Instead of the numerous men he expected to come barging in to the war room, he found that only a woman and a man kicked down the door.

What surprised Logan even more was that it was none other then her own sister and Walter standing in the door way. He hadn't even recognized her with her hair being died red and it being in a bun. The clothes his sister was wearing were dirty and worn-out. Her face was determined.

When Logan looked down he realized his hand had begun to pull out his sword and he quickly put it up. He couldn't think of anything better to say so he blurted out,  
>"So this is how it ends. The old fool and the child who ran away." At first Logan had thought his dear baby sister had been kidnapped and taken hostage but now he saw that his own blood really <em>had<em> turned against him.

_How bitter sweet. _He thought to himself before he continued,

"You've finally become the woman I always wanted you to be." Logan said satisfied that it appeared she was more clever and world weary now. Walter said with a hint of malice,

"She's a lot more than that. And now she's ready to take your place." They were now advancing toward him. He knew what was coming, that he would soon be taken prisoner and probably executed. Logan began speaking his thoughts aloud while looking down and caressing the map table that he used to toil over for hours thinking of strategies and said,

"Perhaps the time has come for someone else to lead Albion."

It felt like someone lashed him in the face when his sibling said sharply,

"You were never a leader! Just another tyrant."

Logan decided that he best try and warn her of the price that becoming the monarch would bring,

"Did it ever occur to you that I may have had good reason to be?"

He began to walk around the map table towards them. Walter cut him off,

"We're not interested in your reasons." He said gruffly. Logan spat back,

"Cower behind ignorance if you will but my sister deserves to know the truth."

Once again the old man interrupted him and said,

"Save it for the trial Logan. You can beg for your life then." That actually wasn't that bad of an idea he thought to himself as Walter drug him out of the room to the dungeon no doubt.

**A/N: This is what I think was going through Logan's head when the prince/princess was attacking the castle**** also thank you Reavers'srearpassage for being my first review on this story!(love the pen name by the way!) But please people I literally LIVE off of reviews so please take a moment and review, for the children! D:**

**Tatty-bye(until next update)**

**~Alliekat **


	5. Masquerade Party

Chapter 5: Masquerade Party

The princess turned rebel walked beside her fellow revolutionary, Paige, as they came up to Reaver's massive estate. She didn't like this one bit, having to go on some rescue mission in some deviant's mansion, but she desperately needed Paige and her followers if she were to over throw Logan. The princess tugged at the waistline of her masquerade dress, uncomfortable with how it fit her. She would much rather have her form fitting highway woman outfit then this movement restricting dress.

_How am I supposed to defend myself in this?_

The rebel thought idly as Paige knocked on the door to Reaver's mansion.

An odd little man opened the door and greeted them,

"A bit light aren't ya? You missed half the rituals and all the drinking." The servant continued,

"All we got left is fizzy pop." Paige fumbled to find the words to say,

"Um…. We apologize."

The man shrugged it off and said,

"Eh, well just give me the password and we'll forget about it alright?"

Paige responded,

"Ehm, alright, the password…."

The man interrupted and said,

"No, I'm just pulling ya leg, come on in."

With that he gestured for us to move up the stairs.

"Master Reaver will be happy to have a few more conscious people around for the final ceremony." He said while the party of three walked into the enormous dining room. The princess looked with wide eyes around room. It was made less impressive with all of the unconscious people laying about the place, but it was still one of the most magnificent rooms she had ever seen! Perhaps even better then the castle's dining hall. The young rebel tuned back in to the little man saying,

"I wasn't kidding about the fizzy pop though. These light weights drink a lot."

The princess looked over to see a man in a mask stumbling into a room were she proceeded to hear barfing noises.

"There is cooking cherry in the kitchen, IF your desperate." He looked back to see our reactions then turned back around and continued his one sided conversation,

"Nah? Don't blame ya. Never touched the stuff myself, except in the morning."

Paige seemed to have had enough of his rambling and said in a steely voice,

"Just keep walking you strange little man." He quickly said,

"Of course, of course, you'll have to excuse me miss, I do have a habit of spewing words." He mumbled after,

"Master Reaver has often brought out the whip to rectify that very flaw in my character."

They soon came up to an ornate door and the servant turned around and said,

"Its just this way. Oh! You'll have such fun not drinking fun you know, but you'll get a good laugh I'm sure." He stopped then held up his hand,

"Now there are some ground rules. Master Reaver insists that nobody carry weapons into the ballroom, there have been some accidents."

Paige, thinking quick, raised both of her hands and said,

"I'm afraid I need to keep mine. I'm here to find some friends."

The man looked at us with sudden realization,

"Oh! You're the brave noble rebels! Why didn't you say so?" He looked both ways as if to make sure no one was listening then continued in a whisper,

"I'm an oppressed revolutionary myself! We're practically comrades!" He gestured toward the double doors and stated,

"If you just go through these doors you can sneak past the party and rescue you're fellow revolutionaries."

What the pair found behind the door was a huge cage dangling in the middle of a ballroom. The princess thought this was very suspicious, but Paige ran to the cage without a second thought,

"There's one of my men. Kidd! Are you all right?" Paige asked worriedly

The man the princess now noticed in the cage looked at them alarmed then yelled,

"Get out now!"

Paige didn't comprehend and asked,

"Where are all the others?" The princess couldn't just leave them so she stood slightly behind Paige and listened to the conversation.

"All dead! Reaver knew you'd come! He's been waiting for you."

All the sudden the cage began to rattle and lift off the ground. The princess, with lightning reflexes jumped up and grabbed onto the cage, and began to desperately try to pull herself up.

"I'll get him." She told Paige.

Next, the deviant himself came out onto a balcony over viewing the ballroom and said,

"My, my, my! More busy little bees here to steal Reaver's honey, so industrious, so committing, and so bloody annoying." He spit out the last part then continued,

"When will you people learn to enjoy life?"

Paige spat back,

"I'll enjoy killing you, does that count?"

"Oh your just full of spunk aren't you? A true heroine, must be lightning under the bed sheets." All of the people around him began chuckling.

"And as promised the evenings _piesta de resistonce," _He looked over and chuckled, "Another piece of the resistance."

The princess couldn't hold on much longer. She looked over to see the industrialist bend over and pull a, what looked like, a lever. She finally lost her grip and fell to the ground beside Paige.

Reaver looked down at us and said,

"Please put on a good show for my guest will you?"

Paige looked outraged,

"Put on a show, you expect us to entertain you?"

Reaver waltzed to the edge of the little balcony and said,

"Of course! It's just a game my little sweet!"

The deviant gestured down to the wheel, the princess had noticed when they walked in, and said,

"The Wheel of Misfortune! The rules are rather simple, I spin you die, we watch." He burst into laughter and said,

"Really it's a riot!"

Then, the wheel began spinning. After that everything passed in a blur for the princess as she and her fellow revolutionary battled their way through what seemed like endless waves of wolves, hobbes, hollow men, mercenaries, and then finally some strange foreign creatures called Sand Furies.

They emerged from the last room, when Reaver began to speak,

"You holier then thou idealists always thinking in the same, simplest, most binary of ways, but I agree this game grows boring and my guests… they grow restless." He said rolling the 'r'. The princess heard from somewhere behind Reaver, the little man that escorted them in trying to seduce one of the guests,

"Don't get restless sweet heart Barry Hatch is here to take care of you! Fancy a jig?"

The princess got distracted from listening when she saw the wheel was beginning to spin, yet again.

_Ugh! I wish this would just end!_

She thought to herself.

All the sudden she heard the man, Barry, yell to Reaver for help when a beastly roar rang through the estate.

Reaver simply looked over and said disappointedly,

"Oh, don't you brutes know how hard it is to find good staff these days?"

Then the rebel princess saw where the roar came from.

A huge belvarine jumped down from the balcony and perched in front of them.

She immediately tensed to attack and didn't relax until her last bullet was emptied into the last belvarine's skull.

The princess said exasperated to Paige,

"Well. This is the LAST party I take you to!"

Then there was a roar directly behind her and the sound of gun shot. The princess turned around with wide eyes and saw a belvarine laying dead directly behind her. Reaver's voice got her attention,

"Well, I suppose you made me out to be a somewhat poor host, rather rude of you to dispose of all guests."

Paige raised her gun and said triumphantly,

"Now it's your turn Reaver!"

What happened next the princess didn't quiet comprehend. It appeared that Reaver blocked the bullet with the cane he was holding in his hand. The rebel's stared at the bullet that dropped to the floor between them.

"Oh my dear girls, why not stop all this bickering, and the three of us could go up to my quarters and have a private party." The deviant said with a devilish grin.

"Do you have any idea who this is?" Paige shouted angrily up at him, "It's Logan's sister, the princess!"

"The king's sister I bona fide hero!" The industrialist said in mock shock, then continued,

"Well I wouldn't dream of coming between siblings!" Then muttered to himself as he began to walk out of the room,

"Well that's not entirely true… there was that one time. Hmm…. Anyway, tatty-bye!" Then he simply walked away.

**Okay I have decided that you can either PM me or leave a review with an idea of a one-shot you think I should do! Also I will be posting a NEW story starring my OC Daniel and Logan :) so look at for that it is sure to be a good one. As always reviews are appreciated!**

**Tatty-bye(until next update)**

**~Alliekat**


	6. Watching

Chapter 6: Watching

Walter sat in the Brightwall pub with the thin librarian drinking while waiting for the young princess to arrive.

He looked down and saw a feather in his drink!

"Samuel…. Is that a feather in my drink?" I inquired genuinely curious.

"Oh yes," He leaned in and whispered," That's the secret to the silver hen ale."

Walter stated a little worried,

"Um…. Samuel, I didn't order the silver hen ale…."

Samuel thought for a moment then responded,

"Well then, yes I suppose that is a chicken feather in your drink…."

Just as he finished that sentence the rebel princess walked into the small room above the pub,

"So I assume all went well with the mercenaries?" I asked

"Yes, incredibly so!" She responded pleased with herself.

Samuel must have decided to get right down to business because he began telling her,

"Congratulations! But we need to get started." He paused before continuing,

"The people of Brightwall are already very impressed with your accomplishments, and under certain circumstances be happy to help our neighbors in the mountain. But, Brightwall itself doesn't have a bountiful supply of resources."

For a moment a frown began to form on the young rebels face until Samuel said,

"But, if you were to help improve the conditions in Brightwall its people will be happy, and when people are happy they tend to be more charitable."

Walter knew what he was saying so he explained bluntly,

"Helping out the people around Brightwall could help get to food to the Dwellers."

The princess understood and walked out to begin aiding Brightwall's people.

A few days and many drinks later Walter was sitting in his new favorite hang-out, the pub, when the princess walked in looking exhausted. Her eyes lit up when she declared,

"I DID IT!"

After she proceeded to explain to Walter about how she had to help the crazy man that thought chickens wanted world domination, and about the people who wanted to combine tragedy and comedy. She explained who the play was complete rubbish as well.

When she was finished Samuel came in and was very ecstatic. He told the princess she could go to the Brightwall gates and see the food get sent off to the dwellers.

A few drinks later Walter was watching as she promised Samuel that she would restore the academy to its former glory. Watching it almost brought a tear to Walter's eye. This girl who he treated like a daughter, was going to be a great queen someday he thought to himself as she fist pumped into the air.

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry not one of my better chapters… But hey what can you do? So as I said last chapter you can send me ideas of stuff to write.(I can also do Fable 2(But I don't know it that well only played through it 1 ½ times )) But anyways my new story is coming out soon(once my beta reader finishes you know beta reading it) It is going to be called Broken Ties(LoganXoc) so watch out for it!**

**Tatty-bye(until next update)**

**~Alliekat626**

**P.S. I'm going on vacation for almost a week so no updates until a while from now! **


End file.
